


A Relationship with a Pathfinder

by AlabasterMoonbeam



Series: Plus Size Sara Ryder [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Disagreement, Dissension in The Ranks, F/M, Jaal repays a favor, Kallo gets salty, Oral Sex, Sara and Jaal figure out boundaries, Sara makes some choices, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterMoonbeam/pseuds/AlabasterMoonbeam
Summary: In which Jaal returns the favor, Sara makes a hard call, Jaal doesn't like it and starts some shit, the crew deal, Sara & Jaal figure out their relationship, SAM and Sara make an astounding discovery and promptly ignore their genius.





	A Relationship with a Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware always has these relationships were the player is The Chosen One (TCO). That's all fine and dandy, but one thing that always bugged me is that they never deal with the relationship issues that come with that. When TCO makes a decision and their partner doesn't like it, they aren't angry with TCO, they're angry with the player. So, I attempted to deal with that. I dunno how well I did with it, but I tried. Plus, sexy times! 
> 
> Anyway, your comments fuel my life and make everything better, so please comment and say hi!

Sara drummed her fingers against the desktop as she read through the datapads again, while the kett audio log played over again. It was clear that the kett weren’t all fans of the Archon’s interest in the Remnant. In fact, they sounded downright treasonous. Sitting there, thinking, the audio log ended, and Sara heard Lexi and Suvi shout. They must have unlocked the datapad from Elaaden.  
“Success!” the two women chorused, smiling, “It’s pointing us to Eos!”  
Kallo was already on his way there, and Sara was pleased to know that they were going to get more information on these kett dissenters. It would be wonderful if she could use the kett against themselves. Running her hands through her hair, she went through the logs of supply requests for Podromos, looking through the stores to see what they could provide. She was still cataloguing and organizing when Jaal came in with the announcement that they were having Drack Surprise for supper.  
Stretching, Sara noticed that Jaal’s eyes tracked her movements, his breath catching and his face flushing. She wondered what he was thinking about, if he was thinking about the other night.

Jaal still wasn’t sure what all had happened the other night. Well, he knew parts of what happened, but he didn’t know just why she had done it. And then he went to her room to return the favor and she just looked… broken down. So instead he had tucked her in, picked up the datapad next to her bed and read the first story that came up. He had finished the story, even though she fell asleep early on, and had sat with her until she had shifted and rolled to her side. Then he returned to the techlab and was unsure what to do next. He was still unsure. But now, here she was, there was at least an hour until dinner would be ready, and even if they missed it, it was fine. And she was here, looking so soft and kissable.  
Taking the few steps to her, he reached out and, cupping the back of her neck in his hand, kissed her. Her lips were soft and pliant at first but as they progressed her mouth became an equal player in the kiss. Her hands gripped his upper arms, and as he lifted her he could hear the squeak of surprise she gave as their mouths broke apart. Then he was kissing her again, arms encircling her, pressing her soft body to him. He could feel her thighs, soft and strong, wrapping around his waist, the fabric of her shirt bunching up and revealing a small strip of skin between the shirt and her shorts. Jaal took advantage of this delicate exposure, sliding one hand beneath her shirt and spreading his fingers out, feeling the soft skin of her back. He broke the kiss and began placing delicate love bites along her cheek, jaw, and neck. He could feel her rocking against him and encouraged the movement, helping her get the angle and pressure she wanted from him.

Feeling the grind of Jaal against her, Sara wondered if they would ever get to the point where they could keep their hands off each other when they had a moment alone. Then that thought was erased as she felt one large hand work its way down to her ass, then to her legs, then under her shorts, running a single finger against her lower lips as Jaal sucked at a spot just above her collarbone. Her breath came in short, desperate pants as she felt Jaal begin to move. He seemed to be moving slowly toward her bed, and then his finger moved and she didn’t know when but she was on her back on her bed and Jaal was stripping her shorts from her. “What about dinner,” Sara stuttered, wondering what he was doing.  
“Sara,” Jaal growled, his mouth close to her, his breath tickling her soft hair, “This is exactly what I want to eat.”  
And then he did, his tongue lapping at her folds, slowly driving her to the edge. He licked in long, slow, soft strokes from her perineum to her clit, circling the little nub before doing it all over again. His tongue dipped into her, firm and strong, giving her an idea of what he would feel like when (if???) they progressed to the next physical part of their relationship. His tongue and lips went back to her clit, and she could swear he was buzzing like a vibrator. Beginning to moan, Sara gripped the bedclothes, bunching them in her hands and keening softly. Then she felt one large digit circling her opening, taking shallow, tentative dips into her, never going far, teasing her and driving her closer and closer to release. Jaal hummed, combining the humming with his bioelectricity, and then drove his finger further into her, curling and twisting. A few small thrusts as she rocked her hips against him and, gasping, she came. 

Jaal listened as Sara’s breathing slowed, taking his time, and leaving small kisses where her legs met her lips. He wiped his mouth, plucking out a stray hair, and chuckling to himself. Hair. A strange thing to get used to, but certainly worth it for her. As Sara sat up, face flushed, he kissed her again, glorying in her taste and scent. He was about to say something when Kallo’s voice cut into the comm.  
“We are orbiting Eos, Pathfinder. Do we land now or later?”  
“Uh… later, definitely later, Kallo. Thanks,” Sara looked at Jaal and placed her hand against his cheek, “So, that was…”  
“Rather enjoyable, don’t you think?” Jaal smiled at Sara, then he stood and turned his back so she could pull up her shorts.  
“Yeah, but um… why?” Jaal turned to face her, confusion written on his face.  
“I wanted to return the gift you gave me the other night. I had meant to when I came to your room then, but, well… So, when I saw you were alone I couldn’t resist you. I have wanted you in my arms for so long and then when this opportunity arose, I took full advantage.” Jaal smiled at Sara, then taking her hand, he motioned for them to go to the galley. 

As they ate, Sara filled Jaal in on the plan to follow the transmitter data. The goal was to use the turmoil the kett were experiencing to somehow gain the upper hand. How that would look, Sara didn’t know. After they finished eating, Sara went to the bridge and gave Kallo directions to land. Everyone would want to spend some time planet-side, but she would need Jaal and Vetra with her on this search. Then she went and took a shower.  
They had driven all over Eos, tracking each transmitter down and gaining the data for the next. Finally, they were at a kett structure standing in front of a console. Activating the console brought up the Primus, and his desire.  
“The Archon’s obsession with the Remnant incites chaos and endangers all we have worked for. This must end.” The Primus may not have been happy to reveal herself as a traitor, but now that it was known, she provided an interesting proposal.  
“I take it you need my help for this?” Sara made a quick motion with her hand to stave off what the Primus was going to reply, “No, I know, you kett don’t need anyone’s help, right?”  
“I mean to use you as a tool. I need only ensure that nothing stands between you and your target. Once he is cut down, the Remnant will cease to be a concern, and we will complete our purpose here and leave. One day you will be family, until then, fight if you must. For now I offer a reprieve from this conflict so you might destroy a common enemy.”  
“Sara, you can’t be seriously considering this?” Jaal’s voice rumbled behind her.  
“I dunno, Jaal, exaltation is bad, but this might give us the extra oomph we need,” Vetra sounded uncertain, unusual for the turian.  
Accepting the offer, Sara looked out the window as the Primus’s image flickered away. She could hear Jaal walk outside and knew that a fight was brewing there. Looking at Vetra, they agreed that the offer was far from optimal, but would buy them the time they needed to end the Archon, and with any luck, the kett, for good.  
“God, I hope this doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass,” Sara sighed as they walked outside, “It would, too, you know? Just my luck.”  
“You’d deserve it,” Jaal’s voice was low and quiet. His anger wasn’t contained, he was simply waiting.  
“Woah, uh,” Vetra cut in, “Could we save the fight for not right now? Maybe until we all can cool off?”  
“Why? So that she,” Jaal cut a glare at Sara, “can make more terrible decisions? Put more lives in danger? Cause more trouble?”  
“Damn it, Jaal,” Sara was annoyed, “What would you have me do? Check with you at every opportunity? Let you make all the decisions?”  
“You certainly aren’t making very good ones!”  
“Maybe not, but I am making the right ones. And just now, it’s time for us to go back to the Tempest.” With that, Sara walked back to the Nomad and got in, Vetra not far behind.

Back on the Tempest, Jaal announced what Sara had done without any preamble, just shouting it into the comm. Soon, everyone except Kallo was in the cargo bay, talking at once, shouting, pointing fingers. This carried on until Kallo disengaged the gravity and everyone started floating, along with anything not battened down. They stayed suspended for a few minutes, while Kallo told them what was going to happen next.  
“I will re-engage the grav in a minute, but first, you are all going to stop shouting. Then you will all go up to the meeting room and discuss this like normal people. Ok?” Kallo waited while each crew member sounded out their acquiescence. Without any other warning, the gravity was re-engaged and they all fell to the floor, arms and legs tangled up. Then, they picked themselves up and went to the meeting room. Even Jaal, who sat on one of the couches looking mulish. Sara stood, and opened the conversation up to everyone who wanted to say their piece.  
Drack didn’t like that Sara had taken what he saw as a dirty trick, Gil was worried that it would come back to hurt them, Peebee was uneasy but saw the benefits, Cora saw an undue risk, Lexi considered it an interesting experiment, Suvi knew the benefits, and was already working on how best to use the information against the kett, Liam didn’t like it and thought Sara had gone too far, while Vetra understood why Sara-the-Pathfinder had made that decision even if she didn’t understand why Sara-her-friend had. In the end, only Sara and Jaal hadn’t spoken. All eyes turned to Jaal, waiting for his reasoning. He stood, walked over, and started speaking.  
“We are supposed to be a team, but how can we be, if you,” he glared at Sara, “make unilateral decisions? If you aren’t going to take our input into consideration, why do you have us here at all? You don’t care what we think, you just want the group to follow what you want to do and damn the rest of us. You as good as told the Primus that you were all for Exaltation! There is no reason for us to trust you.”  
After he said that, there was silence across the ship. Everyone shifted, no one looking at Jaal. Then, of all the people to stand up for her, Cora spoke.  
“Jaal, we all trust Sara. None of us have the same level of responsibility that she does for the whole Initiative. We are a team, but she is the leader. Eventually, we all must fall in line, even if we don’t like it,” she glanced at Sara and continued, “I think that, even though this is a dangerous choice, it is made and we all must come to terms with that. Even you.”  
With that the crew left, one by one, going to their own quarters or back to work, until only Jaal and Sara were left.  
“Jaal, I did this not because I don’t hate Exaltation, but because I want to make the kett work for it. If we are all going to be exalted anyway, I want to make them all, including the Archon and the Primus, work for it. This is a weakness we need to exploit,” Sara stopped herself, silently willing Jaal to understand.  
“Sara,” Jaal’s voice was hoarse with emotion, “I can’t keep doing… whatever this is. I cannot keep voicing my opinion only to have you disagree or ignore it.” Sara looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, her eyes brimming with tears. Her thoughts were swirling around her, sharks to a feeding frenzy and her heart was the bait. She knew, even before she left the Milky Way that she didn’t deserve any goodness or happiness in her life, that she was too… other for happiness. Then, arriving on Habitat 7, only to lose her father and become the Pathfinder in his place. One more thing to make her an other. And now Jaal, passionate, sweet, darling Jaal, even he couldn’t stand her anymore. She felt as if she would implode on herself, her ribs caving to crush her lungs and stop her heart. She was trying to listen to Jaal, to learn from what mistakes she had made with this beautiful alien, but her thought-sharks were roaring in her ears, and she only caught a bit of his words.  
“Sara… Sara, are you alright?”

Watching Sara, he didn’t see her tears until she collapsed. It was an easy response; the woman he cared for, probably even loved, was in trouble. Jaal picked her up and carried her to the medbay. As Lexi checked Sara’s vitals, Jaal demanded answers from SAM.  
“I am sorry,” the AI spoke as though he were somewhat confused, “Sara somehow blocked my access to her. She was under extreme distress, and her thinking was… erratic at best. Her thoughts kept circling around not deserving happiness and feeling as though her thoughts were…”  
“Were what, SAM?” Lexi interrupted as the AI went silent.  
“She felt she was being attacked by her thoughts, Dr. T’Perro. She was focused most firmly on the idea that she does not deserve good things,” SAM went quiet as Sara shifted.  
“Lexi? What am I doing down here?” Sara’s eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings.  
“You collapsed upstairs. Jaal brought you down,” Lexi gestured toward the angara’s retreating back.  
“Oh,” Sara sighed, “Maybe he doesn’t hate me completely after all.”  
Jaal went to the techlab, thinking about what Sara had said, so quiet he almost didn’t catch it. Is that what she thought? That he hated her? Did he hate her? No, that was easily answered, he did not hate her. So, then, what was the problem? That he wasn’t getting enough attention from her? He scoffed at the childishness of the idea, but knew there was a kernel of truth to it. Why did it bother him so much that she didn’t follow his advice? He wrote an email to Sehuna and was surprised when she replied almost immediately. The point of her reply was clear: If you care for her get over yourself, if you can’t get over yourself then let her go. As for why it bothered him to not always have Sara follow his advice, his true mother made that one clear too, explaining that no matter how important he was to Sara, the Pathfinder would always need to see a bigger picture. He should be proud of her, his true mother said, that she is able to make the terrible decisions that no one else is able to. He thought about it, and knew what he had to do.

Sara was working on some data, following up with some suppliers and generally covering all the little tasks that she hated forcing anyone else to do. Jaal entered without knocking, took the datapad out of her hand and kneeled between her legs. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. Looking at him, Sara hoped. She didn’t know what he was going to say, but she hoped it was going to be ok. When he apologized she shook her head. He began to move, and she threw her arms around him.  
“Don’t go. Don’t apologize. Stay. Help me see other ways of being Pathfinder. Please, don’t go.” She whispered out her plea to Jaal, hoping he understood. He lifted his head out of her arms.  
“Perhaps… we need to discuss this.” Jaal’s voice was quiet, tentative.  
They sat on the couch and figured it out. They both knew they wanted the other. More than that, they wanted to be with each other. This wasn’t a declaration of love, but an agreement. Jaal would work on understanding that she wasn’t disregarding him when she followed a different opinion, and in turn Sara would only ask for assistance or input when she actually wanted or needed it. Their relationship would never be completely separate from her role as Pathfinder, but they would figure it out together. Always together.

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed, SAM asked Sara how she did it.  
“How I did what?”  
“You blocked me from helping you when you were going to pass out. How did you do it?”  
“No, I didn’t. I was shouting in my head for you.”  
The two sat in silence, both wondering what could have happened.  
“SAM? You remember in the kett facility when you had to kill me?”  
“Yes, Sara, I do.”  
“When the Cardinal injected me...that could do almost anything, right?”  
“Yes,” SAM sounded concerned.  
“Maybe,” Sara took a deep breath, “maybe it somehow can disconnect us from each other?”  
SAM scanned their connection, but found no rifts or fissures.  
“It was probably nothing, Sara,” SAM explained, “Your heightened level of stress was most likely the cause.”  
Worry somewhat abated, Sara went to sleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.


End file.
